


Hidden Rapture

by Araminia16



Series: Rapture [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is totally in love with Jester, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: “I knew you were secretly in love with me.”Beau felt her heart seize in her chest as Jester’s bright violet eye met her blue and she bit her bottom lip with just a hint of her sharp teeth as the blue Tiefling winked at her and turned back to snuggle into the sheets.





	Hidden Rapture

The fluttery feeling within Beau’s belly didn’t go away for nearly a week after the affair with Caleb and Jester in the room. The scent of her and taste, the way the bright eyed Tiefling lapped at her and moaned as the two of them brought her to climax after climax. She expected something to change between the three of them but it didn’t. Beau couldn’t say she expected any different but she kind of hoped for it. It was a one off thing. No big deal. At least until she opened her eyes one night half aware and ready to hit something when blue skin and a bright fanged smile greeted her as Jester opened up the blankets and slid down next to her. Beau allowed her body to be rolled over onto her back while Jester laid down on her chest. Her lovely horns angled away from Beau’s face. 

What the fuck was she supposed to do with this? Why the fuck was Jester sleeping with her without a word? It took her awhile to fall back asleep and when she woke up Jester was no longer cuddled up next to her. The whole thing sort of fucked with her head. Was she so weird that she pined in her dreams for cuddles? 

No. She wasn’t. One night on watch with Caduceus she caught Jester creep around the rest of the sleeping Nein and curl up with Caleb. Okay. Whatever. 

The snuggles lasted to Felderwin and that was when things changed. When Jester kissed the dip of her chin and waited with eager purple eyes and a smile. Her little hand stroked down Beau’s body with heated intent and the monk could do nothing but stare down as the same hand dipped past the waistband of her pants and into heated flesh. Oh fucking… Jester grinned as her hand teased Beau like she was some kind of expert and soon Beau had to bring her concentration to bear while her body felt like it was being lit on fire from the inside out while her abs clenched and thighs shifted while Jester hovered in eager anticipation. 

A choked off moan and arch of her back was all the commotion the climax that swept through her brought about as the heat broke over her body in waves. Jester brought her hand up to taste her fingers and that almost made Beau whine. After a few minutes she tried to tend to Jester as well, feeling strange about being a receiver but the Tiefling snored softly against her chest. 

It happened more and sometimes she could swear she heard Caleb some nights making sounds that were definitely not normal for him. 

Beau managed to surprise her one night on watch and pinned her down with some of her Cobalt Soul training. Beau kissed the spot on her neck where Jester would peck just before she brought Beau off and the cleric grinned as Beau held her there with one hand while she leaned over Jester on her knees. While her calloused hand made its way beneath the dress and found Jester damp and warm, soft. Her mouth watered as her fingers glided easily through wetness to find her clit ready and waiting. Gentle touches to the sensitive bud and Jester panted and twisted in Beau’s grip but Beau wasn’t going to let her go. Not yet. 

Slow and steady eventually brought about a blinding, hoarse climax from Jester and the sight made her heart and core throb in time while Jester gave a sleepy, sated smile while Beau sucked the musky release from her fingers. Beau went to kiss her then and Jester pulled back with a strange look but leaned up to kiss Beau’s cheek instead with a tender touch to the other side. 

It further confused Beau and as they entered dangerous Xhorhas Jester didn’t stop with either one of them, seemingly on a whim but equal she would go to both Beau and Caleb and Beau continued to allow it. It was how Beau found out Jester liked being dominated. A thrilling secret the two of them shared together while they touched and teased with smiles and giggles away from the rest of them. They still read smut books in quiet tones to one another even on the nights she spent in Caleb’s embrace. 

There were no declarations of love or devotion but there didn’t need to be. Jester spoke of adoration with each smile and touch, with each breath and moan and each battle cry. When she and Beau fought side by side in the tavern it touched some secret thrilled part of her. The part she kept locked down that was totally in love with Jester. It complicated things when Dairon appeared from the face of her opponent. 

Further still when the Bright Queen awarded them a home and Jester wanted to share with her. 

The first night in a nice bed and Jester was content to stay on opposite ends. Beau wasn’t. Beau wanted to feel her and so she crawled into the bed with Jessie and kissed the side of her chin to wait for an answer. Jester nodded and Beau started on her neck immediately with warmth and fervor. Stripped the clothes from her shoulders and exposed warm flesh to the open air. Firm hands stroked along Jester’s curves as she sighed in pleased relaxation. Beau wasn’t much for the romantic side of foreplay but she tried for Jester. Tried for soft and slow. Tried for worship and soon her hands shook as fingers glided over the hot slick between Jester’s thighs. 

Jester bit her lip and arched up while Beau continued the tender attentions and built her up until she couldn’t stand but to taste her. Jester’s hands buried themselves in her now unbound hair and pulled while she sucked and lapped while dextrous fingers accompanied her wet tongue. 

She could die in between the blue thighs that currently caged her. Die and be fucking happy about it. 

Jester moaned and arched as the wave built and built until it pulled her under with a shudder and sharp cry. 

Beau pulled back then and flipped Jester over onto her belly. Dark skinned hands pulled up Jester’s wrists and held them together above her head while she made the Tiefling rise up on knees like an acolyte at prayer. Her other hand slid down the rounded backside with a firm squeeze of the ample flesh before she stroked two fingers through her wetness again. Jester jerked with sensitivity but Beau leaned over her and kissed along the exposed blue skin peppered with salty sweat. Jester moaned into the pillow as Beau worked her expertly into pleasure. Another moan broke through as Beau’s finger breached her cunt and Jester clenched down on the digit while the monk managed to keep stroking her clit. Another finger joined the first and Jester’s thighs trembled as she clenched again with a surge of wetness. Beau panted in her ear as she pressed fingers in and out with increasing speed and intensity. Jester’s thighs parted further as she rocked back to press them deeper. “Gods, Jess.” Beau moaned out. Jester moaned in increasing volume and intensity until her core clenched rhythmically around Beau’s fingers while she fucked her through it. 

When the aftershocks faded Jester felt strong arms around her body to keep her grounded. She felt like she could float away at any moment. It was really nice. “You too.” Jester panted out and tried to move weakly to stroke clumsily along Beau’s back where she could barely reach. 

Though the fingers on her bare skin prompted a clench of multiple muscles along her belly and thighs Beau moved and Jester found herself spooned and held fast by muscled arms and soft breaths in her ear. “No. This is for you. I want you to know that you’re really great and even though we are in a fuck ton of a mess right now with everything but I want to make sure you stay safe and happy and shit like that.” Beau kept her eyes averted and stared at a particularly interesting line on the wall while she felt her skin get too hot in a way she hated. 

“I knew you were secretly in love with me.” 

Beau felt her heart seize in her chest as Jester’s bright violet eye met her blue and she bit her bottom lip with just a hint of her sharp teeth as the blue tiefling winked at her and turned back to snuggle into the sheets. 

“You can masturbate right here if you want. I think I might like to watch if that’s okay since you won’t let me put my mouth on you. I’m really pretty hungry for you.” Her tone light and airy with a bit of a pout and Beau felt another flare of heat in her belly. 

With some assistance on Beau’s part Jester now watched Beau with her hand pressed in between her thighs with the monk stroking her body like a well tuned instrument. It didn’t take long especially as Beau played back Jester’s climax in stunning detail and as their gazes were locked and Beau couldn’t look away. Shock travelled up her spine to the back of her head in a full body tingle as she clenched her thighs around her hand and arched up with a thick moan. Trembling she whined as the aftershocks of her orgasm thrummed and pulsed while she stared at Jester’s bright excited eyes. Her cheeks pink/purple with the rush of blood and her mouth parted as if looking at something wonderful instead of just Beauregard Lionett.

Beau was totally in love with Jester and that wasn’t a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look. A Lavorregard companion to Heedless Rapture. Also still working on Slow Growth and another smutty Lavorregard fic. :) Have a good week!


End file.
